Endless Thoughts
by Lolliepopsticks
Summary: The endless posibilities. How do you interpret it? What are your endless thoughts?


HI HI HI HI HI I knowwww I know. It has been forever. But I'm back. I am however still re-thinking about my other Grojband fanfics so it will still be a little wait. I know I am soooo sorry. But in the mean time I have wrote a one shot.

This one maybe a bit 'weird' in style to my normal way of writing but please tell me how you thing.

Thanks for reading

Feel free to review, follow or/and favourite

…..

 **Endless Thoughts**

12th February 1987

Laney's POV

I was home with my brother Larry and he ran out with me. We both ran out of the house to the sound of bells. Personally I really didn't know why but I felt as if it was the right thing to do and that faith told me so.

The road was covered with snow and mud. The trees with snow swayed in the breeze. It was getting dark. My brother and I saw a crashed black car. The number plate was weird, there were no letters just numbers. 8, 4, 1, and 3. I looked inside the car and there was no person insight but a blue box.

The car was smashed, flipped over even. But there was no blood stains not even a strand of hair. The car still smelt new but there was something wrong. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around. All I could see was a hand, with no body, not even a drop of blood and no bone. My brother wasn't even here. But I distinctly remembered he was.

My stomach felt awful. I decided to go back into the house. This time all alone, with no brother, and without my parents. My parents said that they would be back soon. I ran to my room and I heard the sound of a car. I ran outside again. The same black car was in my drive way but the number plate was all letters. H, D, A and C.

My parents both came out with the same blue box and my brother ran out of the house. This seemed so unnatural. I felt as if I had seen this image or experienced this before somewhere. I remembered this scenario but where?

Our parents greeted us and my brother ran up and hugged them. I just stood there trying to remember. I ran up to my mum but I went past her. Through her. I can't be immortal. I went back to try scare my dad like I always would have. He didn't even turn or even hear me. I reached out to touch my brother's arm. He turned around looked straight through me and turned his head back.

Last thing I did was follow them back inside the house I went to my 'room' but nothing of mine was there. There was a brand new computer and book shelves. I walked outside the house. It is like I have never existed.

That night I just slept outside. It snowed but I didn't feel cold. I started to think. 8, 4, 1, 3, H, D, A, C. they all had to mean something. It took me awhile but all I could think of was the letter placing. The eighth letter of the alphabet is H, the fourth is D and so on. But it had to mean more…

I woke up the next morning and my brother was questioning who I was and why I was outside his home. I didn't know what to say but I saw the exact black car again crashed outside. It was as if the scenario was played over again. Maybe if I solved it I could be back normal.

I ran back to the car. This time I didn't hear bells. I saw the car. There was blood on the seat. No person though. My 'brother' was in front of me but I didn't see the blue box and the number plate changed to 4, 9, 5. I ran down the street. Wait… my brother saw me today but didn't remember me. The number plate now translated to die, if I was right. Maybe I needed to crack the code or a code or it would be too late? I really didn't know.

I woke up to me hovering off the ground it was completely crazy. I tried to get myself back on earth but I wouldn't stop hovering.

This time there was just a black car. Not crashed but stilled. I looked through the window (still hovering), but the car smelt like coffee. Not a coffee cup was in sight. I felt as if I was time traveling… the car was first crashed when I saw it then now it's not, but it doesn't explain my brother not knowing me. This time the number plate said T, 9, M, 5. If I decoded it right it would have said time.

I felt as if this was just fictional. But why, how. None of the pieces fit. It's like the puzzle pieces were made of ceramic and smashed. My mind went blank. 8, 4, 1, 3, H, D, A, C, 4, 9, 5, D, I, E, T, 9, M, 5, T, I, M, E.

1, 3, 4, 5, 8, 9, the only numbers that haven't been used were 2, 6, 7 and 0.

The only letters used were A, C, D, D, E, E, H, I, I, M, M, T, T.

Was I or am I immortal.

Did I ever or even exist?

Who knows?

I don't think this will end.

….

Wellllll that's the end. I hope you like it.

Thanks for reading and again feel free to review, favourite, follow.

THANKS AGAIN !


End file.
